


if you fall, we will catch you

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catharsis, Crying Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith's Official Vlog (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: With the pain of his past laid bare in his vlog, Keith just wants to be alone for a while. Luckily, his friends aren't having any of that.





	if you fall, we will catch you

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, "You'll feel better if you just let go"_

He's already starting to cry as he storms out of the filming area, praying he won't have to dodge the others as he makes a beeline for his room. The day he stood before his father's grave, he'd sworn he'd never cry again no matter what, because crying didn't change a damn thing. It didn't bring back his parents, didn't stop Shiro from getting lost and being assumed dead _twice,_ didn't change that in the five years between Dad's death and meeting Shiro, he was alone.

_It'll pass. I've made it pass, I've stopped myself plenty of times, I just need to be-_

"Keith."

He curses under his breath as he's blocked from going any further by Hunk's ample frame and Shiro's broad chest. He turns back to see Allura, Pidge, and Lance.

He's trapped.

"Please move." He can't be as rude as he wants to be, because Shiro's there and no matter how upset he is he could never be rude to Shiro. But no one budges, and he feels a slender hand on his forearm.

"It's okay, you know." Pidge's eyes are soft and sad behind her glasses. "You don't have to cry on camera, but you don't have to hold back for us." Keith clenches a fist, squeezing his eyes shut; he doesn't need anyone's pity and the gentleness of her tone is making everything worse.

"I'm fine. Just...let me go, please, I need to be alone for a while."

"Not this time." He recognizes Shiro's hand on his other shoulder, that concerned tone he always used whenever Keith had a bad day at the Garrison or a nightmare or something. "You're hurting, you've kept it to yourself all this time, but-"

"D-don't." He swallows, pressing the back of his hand to his eyes. "Please, just-"

"You're not as much of a lone wolf jerk as you let on," Lance says. "You act like you've got all these walls up, like you're so bad with people, but you've been there for _us_ anytime we needed it. You convinced me to stay on the team, remember?"

"You helped me get through the Weblum mission," Hunk adds. "You could've been a real jerk and told me to get over it, but you went on about how smart I was. Even the joke about my weak stomach helped! I needed that laugh!"

"You let me confide in you after meeting those Alteans from a different reality," Allura says softly. "And you've never held it against me for being cold to you when we learned you were a Galra." Keith bites his lip.

"It's not like you didn't have the _right_ to," he mutters. "If the shoe were on the other foot I'd probably have reacted the same."

"Keith." Shiro's hand is under his chin now. "You've done so much for us even if you don't realize it. Let us help you." His eyes burn from the tears and for every urge he has to let them fall he remembers his promise to himself.

"I..."

"You'll feel better if you just let go," Allura says. "Just let it out."

Surrounded by concerned gazes, feeling how much they care for him in their words and gestures, he feels himself starting to crumble.

"You're not alone."

Those words, from _Lance_ of all people, break his resolve. Keith's knees give out and he's dissolving in sobs, years' worth of unshed tears spilling over. Hunk and Shiro kneel down and he's pulled against Hunk's chest, Shiro embracing him from one side and Allura from the other. Lance rubs his back and Pidge is holding his hand in both of hers.

"We've got you," Hunk whispers, and for the first time in a long time, Keith feels safe. His teammates-his _family_ surround him on all sides, and even as his head and his body ache with the intensity of his sobs, he feels the weight lift from him just a little.

They wind up in his room, all six of them plus Coran and the mice. He's at the center of a cuddle-pile when he falls asleep that night, which is a little embarrassing, but he's too exhausted to care.

He's not alone, and knowing he's loved makes everything hurt less.


End file.
